A Change In The Wind
by ZephyrX9
Summary: Grimlock reflects on how similar the Technobots are to former Ark members.


A Change in the Wind

Grimlock was unable to sleep. All of his brothers were out like lightbulbs. Even Slag, who often played video games throughout the night despite Swoop and Sludge's protesting, was snoring peacefully in his bunk.

Normally, either Grimlock or Swoop were asleep first, for they had the busiest jobs. Swoop was TIC of the medical faculty, serving under First Aid and Perceptor, while Grimlock filed paperwork and attended meetings throughout the day.

And yet, the Dinobot commander couldn't sleep. So finally he decided that if he wasn't going to be doing much, he might as well fill out some forms he had been in tending to do the next day.

Quietly slipping out the dorm, he headed down the hall to his office. On the way, he peeked into the room next to his own.

Inside were the Technobots. Grimlock smiled behind his faceplate with what could only be described as fatherly affection. After all, he had built and sparked the combiner team. Despite the violent circumstances they had been raised under, the quintuplets were relatively peaceful and incredibly intelligent.

Slowly the T. rex let his gaze slip about the room.

On the left side was the bunk of the slowest, strongest Technobot, known as Nosecone. Below him rested Strafe, who held a paranoia that rivaled Red Alert's. He often needed calming, usually from either Nosecone, Scattershot, or Grimlock himself.

On the right was Afterburner and Lightspeed's bunk. The former was rambunctious, always charging headfirst into fights with the more reckless Autobots, such as Blades or Slingshot. Lightspeed, on the contrary, was quiet, always letting his actions speak louder than words. When among friends, however, the red car was one of the kindest mechs since the dawn of time.

Finally, in the center, lay Scattershot. The youngest and largest of the group, Grimlock knew he was the most burdened, for he lead his brothers into action. With the help of the other gestalt commanders, Hot Spot and Silverbolt, along with Grimlock, the jet was slowly being integrated into the command structure.

Thinking about their personalities made Grimlock realize how close they were to deceased Autobots.

Afterburner was similar to the old mini-bot Brawn. Both were quick to jump into fights. With friends, the old bot had been a loudmouthed joker, similar to the motorcycle. And both _adored_ their high-grade.

In the meantime, Nosecone was learning to be a great tactician, akin to Prowl, the Autobots' former second-in-command. The drill tank was even SIC to Scattershot, often reasoning with the others when his larger brother couldn't. He took care after Afterburner got into fights, when Strafe frizzed, or whenever Scattershot got over his head in combat, similar to how Prowl also handled affairs.

Speaking of Strafe, the spacecraft was very much like Windcharger. The two of them were very quiet. The red, white, and orange mechanoid's hacking abilities were similar to the deceased minibot's own. In fact, Strafe was the only one ever to beat Windcharger's record for hacking into the Decepticon mainframe. Also like Windcharger, Strafe was best friends with Brawn's mental resemblance, Afterburner.

Finally, he came to the 2 that saddened him the most. Scattershot and Lightspeed reminded the Dinobot of his own creators, Ratchet and Wheeljack. Both had helped him and his brothers be recognized as sentient Transformers, and he had wept especially for them when they died.

Lightspeed was similar to the Lancia in the fact that, despite his medical abilities, he preferred to act as a scientist. Despite the many protests of the medics, Lightspeed often made unethical weapons that were unstable and ended up exploding. He was also renowned for his good-looks and funny jokes. He tried on several occasions to repair Strafe's spazziness, similar to how Wheeljack tried to upgrade the Dinobots' intelligence.

Scattershot was a medic with some fighting prowess, much like Ratchet. If someone fudged up he wouldn't hesitate to smack them with a tool, or just make some threats. He was sent out as field medic the most of his brothers, and enjoyed plenty of parties on his downtime. Hell, even his color scheme was similar.

As Grimlock stood there, he became aware of how tired he was. Shifting into dinosaur mode, the gold-and-white soldier shuffled into the room, shutting the door with his tail behind him. Once he reached the middle of the floor. he curled up and whispered,

_"Good night_.


End file.
